zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best Zeldapedia has to offer. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and sourced, with all available sources and information #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...be lengthy (a minimum of 4 paragraphs at the least). #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...have a reasonable amount of red links (i.e. use common sense) #...not be the object of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapaedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:What is a featured article. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has 5 supports and no objections, it will be added the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article". How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ::If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Articles which receive enough support will be declared Featured Articles and added to the Main Page queue. Every Sunday the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured, marked with the ' template and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominees that are inactive for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list. Featured article nominations The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Support 1.--Cold Fire 21:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) 2.--MeowingSilence 15:44, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 3.--Hero of Time 87 21:33, 22 February 2008 (UTC) 4.--Morgoth14 15:59, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Objections 1.--ShutUpNavi 14:30, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Comments I.M.O The story section is excessively long, and The gameplay section is mostly uninformative, and dosent begin to mention the huge innovations it brought to the series (considering it was the first 3D Zelda and all). Until this is fixed I am not voting for it.--ShutUpNavi 14:31, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Possible suggestion: We could keep a short story summary on each game's page and split off the long story descriptions into seperate articles. Thoughts? Happyjoe5 21:47, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes we could do that seeing as the story is excessively long and gets kinda boring after reading it for a while--Cold Fire 14:21, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Featured article